


Episode 2

by Billsanddavid



Series: SDOACG Series 4 Re-Write [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A home visit from a client, a surprise visit from a work colleague and mother confessing she knew all along... will this be Hannah's undoing? And what does she do to Hardy that makes him come undone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2

Sometimes you suddenly have to juggle a lot of things. But whatever life throws at me - being a madam, a prostitute, even a girlfriend - I can do it all.

\---

Hannah hung up from taking a call on the Discreet Elite mobile when she heard the doorbell. It had only been a week since Stephanie had handed the business over to her but it had felt more like weeks, she had been so busy trying to balance everything in her life. A small break would be a god send right now, but there is no rest for the wicked, or so Hannah told herself.

She ran from the lounge room and opened the front door, there stood a delivery man with a rather peculiar shaped parcel.

"Morning, miss." He smiled at her. "And where would you like your gramophone?"

\---

"God, l haven't had a record player in years." Hannah beamed, once she had her new toy inside and unwrapped.

"l know. That's why l got it for you." Ben said, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. l love it. Thank you." Hannah leant in and gave him a long kiss. “Sorry. Now you've got lipstick."

"Lipstick?"

"Yes." Hannah chuckled softly and wiped the red stain from his lips.

Ben pulled a record from the box beside the gramophone. When he had unpacked them the night she had properly moved in they had joked about some of the records she had, the ones she had kept and they laughed about the type of music they used to like. 

Ben put the record that he had chosen from the selection on the gramophone and the music filled the room.

"l like that." Hannah said as she began to dance. She paused and then laughed. "Do you remember that club? Get up!”

"No." 

"Yes! Get up!" Hannah pulled on Bens arm, urging him to stand. She eventually pulled him to his feet and they danced around the living room blissfully unaware of Poppy's presence.

"Oh, Poppy, good morning. Look what Ben got me." Hannah says excitedly when she noticed the girl in the room.

"Oh, that's cool. Hi, Ben." Poppy smiled, her interest clearly more on the man in the house than the gift he brought with him. "Oh! Coffee. Lifesaver."

"Morning, Poppy." Ben replied nonchalantly. Poppy whisked past him and took the coffee he had just made from his hand.

"Morning." Poppy smiled flirtatiously, as she worked her way around the kitchen in her barely there pajamas.

"Hey!" Hannah snaps her fingers. "Girlfriend, here. Girl that's, like, ten years younger than you, there."

"Girlfriend?" Ben questioned.

"Yes."

"Interesting. See, l'm hoping that my girlfriend will soon have some time to see me when she's not being a madam."

"Shh. She might hear you. And anyway, l'm not really a madam. l'm just, l'm just helping out an old friend. Just for a couple of weeks."

"If she gets out." 

"Yeah, she will get out." Hannah insists, willing Ben to drop it.

Hannah felt the mobile phone in her hand vibrate. She looked down the screen briefly, a missed call. No doubt another client wanting to make a booking. She sighed and looked up at Ben, "And l will make some time for you, l promise."

"Brilliant. What about some time right now?"

"No, l can't right now cos l've got to get ready to go and see the girls."

"OK, well, what, erm What about...Are you working this afternoon? l'm off at 2:00." 

"OK, great. l can pick you up from work."

"All right, great." Ben leant down to place a kiss of Hannah’s lips. The doorbell chimes again and Hannah pulls away.

"Seriously?!" Hannah mumbles, rushing to the front door.

"Yes?" She says brashly without looking up from the phone in her hand, maybe it was the girls who called. She was running late.

"If this is going to be a problem then you should've just said no.”

"Alec?" Hannah asked, swallowing. He had certainly changed since she had seen him last. He was older, but that was to be expected. Their last family holiday together had been when they were teenagers. 

She studied his features, he had a mop of brown hair that hid his piercing brown eyes and stubble across his chin that although unkempt was rather attractive. But he looked exhausted, like he hadn't been taking care of himself.

"It's Hardy." He corrected her quickly. "So is it a problem?"

"Oh, uh no. Not at all. Just been one of those morning you know" she half giggled, as she rested against the door frame.

Hardy shuffled on the steps, his suitcase was resting beside him. He sighed deeply and looked at her, waiting for a response. He remembered her well, he was about 10 years older than her. He vividly remembered her playing with his younger siblings and neighbors in his back yard. He had never really gotten on with her then, he was quite a shy and reserved child and she was the complete opposite. 

Hardy looked her up and down briefly. She had always been quite a chubby child, but he noticed that she was quite slender. She looked as though she worked out and took care of herself. Maybe she could teach him a thing or two about that. He absentmindedly shuffled his feet. Hannah’s eyes shot from his face to his feet and back up again. 

"Oh. Right, so come in." She fumbled around helping him inside. "Bit crowded here at the minute, got a few visitors but luckily there's plenty of room".

Hannah smiled at him and could've sworn he grunted back. She ignored well, whatever that noise that he had just made was and instead led him through the lounge and into the kitchen where Ben and Poppy were sitting having breakfast. Poppy was laughing too hard at one of Ben’s jokes and he was enthralled by her.

Hannah cleared her throat and Ben and Poppy turned around, quickly leaving behind the private joke that they had just shared.

"Ben, Poppy... This is ah, DI Alec Hardy. He's going to be staying here for a while" Hannah introduced him. "This is Poppy, my boss's daughter. She's staying here while her mums away. And this is Ben. He's my, um, boyfriend".

Hardy gave a small nod, "hi".

Ben walked over to where Hannah was standing with Hardy and wrapped one arm around her waist, extending the other out towards Hardy for a handshake. Hardy reached out and grabbed his open hand.

"Nice to meet you, mate" Ben said, shaking his hand. His grip a little too firm to be casual.

Hardy grunted again and then looked at Hannah, "my room?"

"Sure, it's just down the hall, up the stairs and second on the right".

Hardy grabbed his suitcase and headed off down the hall.

"He looks like a bag of laughs" Ben said mockingly.

"I think he's hot" Poppy replied.

Hannah took a deep breath and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. She looked at the time on the Discreet Elite mobile, "I've got to go, I'm already late."

She kissed Ben on the cheek, waved goodbye to Poppy and flew out the door. At least if there were any problems, she wouldn't be there to witness them happen.

\---

The girls had been sitting around a table chatting when Hannah had finally arrived. Charlotte had been trying, as per normal, and Hannah had done her best to keep the meeting on track. Unfortunately, it didn’t go quite as smoothly as she had hoped. 

She had wanted to show them that she was a professional. She wanted to justify Stephanie handing the business over to her, even though she hadn’t wanted it to begin with. Instead, she left disappointed and with a client she definitely didn’t need. 

Not her best first impression.

\---

Hardy had gone straight to his room. It was nice, completely white and minimally decorated. Definitely not lived in. He lay his suitcase down beside the bed and opened the wardrobe. It was empty, so he began to unpack his clothes.

When he was finished he sat down on the bed and pulled out his laptop. No emails. He pulled his mobile phone from his pocket. No missed calls. He rubbed his hand down his face and sighed.

This was supposed to be a new start, a new beginning, away from Broadchurch. Away from the pain and suffering of Sandbrook. But he just felt stuck. Like he was floating, in limbo. Waiting for someone to free him.

He laid down on the bed and drifted to sleep. It was only a couple of hours later when his nightmares woke him. He noticed straight away that it was much quieter now than before he dozed off. Everyone must have gone out, he thought.

He sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, rested elbows on knees and laid his head in his hands. He needed a shower. He noticed that Hannah had left towels for him on the end of the bed so he grabbed one and headed off to find the bathroom.

\---

Hannah sorted through Belles side of the closest, tossing garments on to the floor and muttering no, no. She sat back on her heels, looking at the pieces of clothing strewn across the floor. The meeting with the girls had really thrown her. She was always confident about getting ready for a client and now she just felt, flat.

She sighed and picked up a dress from the pile, it would have to do. She grabbed some agent provocateur lingerie from the tallboy and headed for the main bathroom. It had a large spa bath which was better for soaking and right now she felt like she needed it.

Hannah turned the taps of the bath and the warm water began to fill the tub. She began stripping off her meeting clothes, like she was shedding the skin of her bad morning. After her top was removed she reached her hands up behind her head and slowly rubbed her neck trying to relieve some of the tension. Reaching around her back she unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor in front of her.

Hannah leant over the bath and turned the knobs to shut off the water. She ran her fingers under the band of her underwear and pulled them down her legs, stepping out of them and leaving them behind her on the floor.

\---

Hardy had opened about three doors before he got to the last one on the floor. It had to be the bathroom. He swung the door open and saw Hannah, her back was to him but she was very noticeably naked. His eyes ran down her body, focusing on the curve of her waist, the dimples in her back and the roundness of her ass. He watched, his feet stuck to their place on the floor, as she reached her hands up to her hair, freeing it from the pony tail from which she had it. Her blonde locks fell around her shoulders, bouncing slowly up again, as if in slow motion.

She drew her shoulders back and ran her hands through her hair, tousling it even more. He swallowed and began to step back out of the room, but it was too late, Hannah turned around to hit play on her iPod on the vanity and had spotted him.

"What the fu-" she yelled and as she turned around, she slipped on the pile of clothes on the floor which sent her stumbling backwards. She let out a small scream when her legs hit the edge of the tub and she toppled backwards into the water nearly submerging herself.

Hardy ran forward, just as she popped up over the edge of the tub. She laughed and laid her arms on the lip of the tub. He noticed the way the water droplets skimmed down her exposed back until they met the water again and disappeared.

"Get a good look DI Hardy?" Hannah joked.

He coughed, and then cleared his throat. "I... Ah... Sorry".

And with that he quickly retreated from the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him. Hannah giggled to herself and sunk down into the water.

\---

Later that day Hannah found herself as Belle in yet another hotel room. Admittedly not the nicest she had frequented but she wasn't here to check out the decor. She was meeting Tim, the virgin. 

The appointment hadn’t lasted long. In fact, she felt as though she hadn’t really fulfilled her role. It was by far the weirdest appointment she had ever had, and she had had some weird requests. 

Never one to sweat the small stuff Hannah got dressed and left the hotel room and her thoughts of Tim behind.

\---

Hardy had ventured down into the kitchen once he heard Hannah walk out of the house and close the door behind her. He looked through the cupboards and then the fridge. He settled on making a cup of tea.

He was pouring in the milk in to his mug when he heard the front door open and close. Not long after Poppy bounded in to the kitchen.

"Hiya DI Alec" she smiled, settling down on a stool at the bar.

"Hardy" he responded, not looking up from stirring his tea. He walked past her and settled down at the kitchen table, choosing the chair furthest from her as possible.

"So..." Poppy said. "How long will you be staying with us?"

He looked up from his cup, and sighed through his nose. "Don't know".

"Are you new to London then?"

"Yes"

"So you're Scottish then?" She asked, and he could've sworn she winked.

"Yes".

"Are you married?" She saw the ring tan on his finger, but an actual ring was notably absent. He cleared his throat, and then he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" she said as she skipped across the floor to the front door. She opened it and a tall, slender woman wearing leather stood on the other side.

"Where is she?" The woman said. Poppy creased her brow at the harshness of her voice echoing through the house.

"Belle? She's at work, l think. Can l take a message?"

"A message? What a good idea." The woman said pushing through the door. She found her way into the lounge and then turned to face Poppy who was straggling behind. "Make a list. One - gold handcuffs."

"Gold handcuffs." Poppy repeated scribbling it down onto a notepad. Hardy raised his eyebrow, looking the woman over.

Charlotte’s mobile phone rang and she picked it up. "What on earth do you think you're doing, you appalling little man? You don't call me. l call you. Don't grovel! lt sickens me." He watched as the woman hung up the phone and forcefully shoved it back in to her purse. 

"Er, gold handcuffs." Poppy questions. "Oh, that's a contract thing, right?"

"What?" The woman asked clearly annoyed.

"I was thinking ''handcuffs''..." Poppy started as Hannah walked into the room.

"Charlotte!" Hannah exclaimed. This was not good. Charlotte in her house with Poppy, the secret daughter of a madame, and a DI was not a good mix and not something she wanted to contend with. 

"Oh, l was making a list." Poppy smiled, handing Hannah the notepad.

"Here's the rest." Charlotte said, handing Hannah her notebook. "Get back to me."

And with that Charlotte turned on her heels and left the house. Hannah sighed in relief and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Who was that?" Poppy asked curiously.

Hannah walked away from her, and into the kitchen, trying her best to ignore the question and quash Poppy’s curiosity. She spotted Hardy sitting at the kitchen table sipping at a cup of tea. He looked as though he was smirking.

"That was Charlotte." Hannah answered when she realized Poppy was following her and was obviously not going to give up until she got an answer. "Charlotte has some issues."

"Right" Poppy said as she retreated to the lounge.

Hannah walked to the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of water. She closed the door and leant against it, looking up the ceiling. That was close, too close. 

Hardy twisted the mug around in his hands. His cup of tea was long finished but he hadn’t felt comfortable leaving the room while Charlotte was still in the house. He decided that now Hannah was home it would be a good opportunity to retreat back to his room. He stood up from his chair and walked to the kitchen. He put his cup into the sink and shot a quick sideways glance to Hannah. 

"Hardy" she said smiling.

It was a hello she thought he may be more inclined to respond to. Instead he turned around from the sink and walked toward her. He stopped next to her, his side to her front. 

"Belle" he whispered softly, before heading back to his room.

“Fuck”, Hannah whispered under her breath and then she heard the doorbell ring. Really, she sighed as she ran to the front door to answer it.

"Hi,” came a small voice when she opened the door.

It was Tim. "Did you just follow me home?" Hannah asked quickly, looking around her front yard. 

"Not in a creepy way. l need to...”

Hannah cut him off, "No, no.There isn't a non-creepy way."

"I really need to talk to you. l can pay for your time."

"It's completely inappropriate for you to follow me here. OK? l haven't got time for this."

"l know. l'm sorry." He turned to leave.

"No, hang on, hang on, wait. Sorry, that was That was unfair. Look, you'd better come in." Hannah opened the door to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just come in."

Tim walked in side and was greeted by Poppy. "Hello."

"Hi." He replied smiling at the girl.

"Tim, why don't you just go through there and make yourself comfortable?"

Hannah ran out of the room and over to Poppy. "Poppy, l need you to do me a favour." Hannah asked. "l need to speak with my friend Tim, and so you need to go down to the bar and tell Ben l'm running late."

"Sure." Poppy grabbed her handbag and ran out the door. Any excuse to see Ben was a good one.

When Poppy was out the door Hannah walked into the office and sat down next to Tim.

"l haven't been completely straight with you." He started. "l'm not really a virgin."

"Right."

"Well, l am but l'm not. But, But the thing is… Oh, it's silly, really. Do you know Katy Perry?"

"Yeah, yeah. ''l kissed a girl and'' Oh, you kissed a girl and you liked it?"

"Yeah. Which was a bit of a surprise, because l'm gay. So, it caught me unawares, so to speak."

"Hang on. You're gay?" Hannah laughed, a relieved laugh. "You're gay! That's why! lt didn't work."

"Exactly! l didn't want it to work. l came round to tell you that you didn't do anything wrong."

"Thanks! Ohh, that feels good."

He sighed. "But this whole kissing a girl thing, it's been screwing with my head for the last month.That's why l came to you." He paused. "Oh, your web site is very professional. l'm a web designer, so Anyway my lovely friend Sophie had just split up with her boyfriend, Fat Phil, and there was a big bottle of vodka and these tiny little glasses, so we were quite pissed. And then suddenly we were having this big old snog. She was, ''We can't do this. We're mates? You're Gay. So, l was, like, ''Sorry, l was really drunk'', but -"

"But it made you think you were straight?"

"No, no. I was born gay, no question. But l did want to sleep with her. So, l had to make sure. It was driving me crazy. But l didn't want anyone to find out, so that's why l came to you. But it didn't work, so sorted." He smiled.

"Glad to have failed you, Tim." She laughed.

\---

"Yo." Poppy said as she walked in to the bar.

"Yo." Ben replied back. "What are you doing here?"

"Message from Belle - Tim's come round, so she's running late."

"Who's Tim?"

"Don't know. Some guy." Poppy shrugged. "Twenties, blonde, cute."

"Did she say how late?" Ben asked annoyed, and Poppy shook her head. "Well, that's just fuckin' magic, isn't it?"

"I'll keep you company" Poppy smiled, as her poured her a drink.

\---

"l know! After what happened with Sophie, l actually had this image of myself as a straight man."

"Pipe and slippers?" Hannah joked.

"Er, hunky builder, thank you. Oh, God. You're thinking camp builder, aren't you?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"That's how everyone sees me at work! They all love ''the only gay in the office''.

To my mum, l'm this creative one in the family who's bound to find the right man. And now this."

"Listen, l know l mean" she paused and sighed "l'm a prostitute. I'm a madam also known as a night-time legal secretary. And along with all of that, I'm a girlfriend. A rubbish girlfriend."

He cut her off, "l'm sure you're not."

"You know, maybe you or maybe we just need to accept that all of those bits of us are still us. You know, they're all you, and they're all me, and it's just about finding the balance between them." She offered as she led him to the front door.

"Thanks Belle" he smiled and gave her a quick wave and then headed into the street. "Bye".

\---

Hannah shut the door behind Tim and made her back back to the lounge room. She gathered up her handbag and was just about to head out when the doorbell rang again. Fuck, she muttered. This was getting ridiculous. 

"You're here." Charlotte said when Hannah opened the door.

"What? What do you want? Don't you ever listen? Stop coming here."

"Happily. Just give me Stephanie's book, let me run the agency, and l'll flit away out of your life."

"What? Oh, right. So, that's what this is all about."

"You hate the job. You're not suited to it. Why not hand it over to someone who'd do it better?"

"Look l know what you're trying to do, OK, coming round here, making ridiculous requests. But Stephanie asked me to take over the business, not you, and l can handle it. And what's more, l can handle you." Hannah said stepping closer to Charlotte.

"You're quite fun when you're angry, aren't you?"

"Yes. Now, fuck off." Hannah said as she slammed the door in Charlotte’s face. She rested a hand on her hip and rubbed the other against her forehead, she knew she would pay for that later. 

"Ouch." Hardy said from his spot at the kitchen table, when Hannah re-entered the room.

"Hardy" Hannah said exhausted.

"Interesting choice of friend," Hannah looked him over. He may not have been smirking earlier, but he was definitely smirking now.

"Not." Hannah paused, collecting her breath. "She's not my friend".

"Got a promotion then I hear" he added.

"What the fuck are you playing at Alec?"

"Look I know Hannah. I've known for a while and I just wanted you to know that you don't have to pretend. I already know."

"Right" Hannah said letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

\---

An hour later Hannah and Ben were in a cab and heading out together.

"Yeah, it's 250 an hour. Mm-hm. Yeah, she does do that. Yeah, and that. Yes, and that. Yeah, she loves it, yeah. Er, no. No, Jeff. Because no one does that." She had been stuck on the phone to this potential client for the last fifteen minutes and she could tell Ben was becoming increasingly frustrated.

She mouths to him, "l'm sorry, really."

"OK, Jeff, all right. Thank you. OK, bye. Bye."

Hannah reached across the seat of the cab and grabbed Ben’s hand, "l'm so sorry. Sorry about this afternoon."

He shrugged, "Me and Poppy had a great time."

Hannah felt her stomach drop. "No, no. l fucked up. l'm sorry. l promise l won't do it again."

"OK. And no more clients back at the house."

"No more clients back at the house. You don't need it. They don't need to be there."

"l know."

"So where are we going?" She smiled, squeezing his hand.

\---

Eventually they had arrived at Ben’s mum’s house. Hannah had hoped for something that would just be the two of them, but she had a lot of making up with Ben to do and so she tried her best to enjoy the night. It had been going well, and she had been enjoying catching up with Ben’s mum until Ben had left the room to make coffee and she had told Hannah that she’d read her book. 

Hannah in her typical fashion tried to pass it off but to no avail. His mum had grabbed the book from her shelf and read her an excerpt which was quite obviously about Ben.  
There had been a long pregnant pause before Ben entered the room with the coffee and chocolates. They had made small talk for the rest of the night, Hannah desperately trying to avoid the conversation, but on their way out Bens mum had given her a stern look. The final word, the warning, the you hurt my son and it'll be the last thing you do look.

\---

"You're not looking, are you?" Ben asked, he was trying to cover her eyes with his hand and fumble with a door at the same time.

"No." She lied.

"All right." He said, removing his hand from over her eyes. "l used to break in here when l was 14."

Hannah smiled, and bit her bottom lip. She tore off her clothing until she was down to her lingerie and jumped into the pool.

She swam over to Ben and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, was the gramophone a present for me or a present for us?"

"Meaning?"

"Well, if you moved in you could play your records on it, too."

"Now who isn't taking things slowly?"

"Fuck slowly. l want you with me."

"Fuck slowly, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.”

"So romantic."

She laughed, "Yeah, is that a yes?"

"Yeah. l'd love to."

"There is such a thing as overconfidence, you know." She said. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

\---

Hardy woke up quickly, clutching at his chest. It was dark, the clock on the table bedside the bad flashing past midnight. He fumbled around until he found his bottle of pills and downed two with a gulp of water. It didn't help. He needed air.

He stumbled out of bed, bumping into the door on his way out and knocking his suitcase over. Shit, he mumbled. He made his way down the dark hall, when he reached the end he saw a figure standing in the shadows.

"Hardy?" Hannah questioned.

"M'fine go back to bed" he said as he walked away. Hannah noticed that he was hunched over and his hand was gripping at his chest.

"Hardy, what's wrong?"

"Air. Need air.”

Hannah grabbed his forearm and led him through to the sun room and out onto the balcony overlooking the pool. He hunched over, leaning on the rail and sucked in deep breaths.

"Thanks" he said, giving her a quick sideways glance. He looked her up and down and she realised that in their scuffle to get outside her robe had come undone and that she was now exposing her lingerie beneath it to him. 

She looked down and blushed, pulling the robe closed and doing up the bow at her waist. 

"At least I'm somewhat covered this time" she joked. "Alec, is everything ok?"

"Fine".

"Alec" she reached out and put a hand on top of his and he just as quickly pulled it away.

"Fine,” Hannah sighed. There was a slight pause before she added, "My boyfriend’s mum told me today that she knows I'm a whore".

Alec choked on a cough and then cleared his throat. "Fuck".

"And a gay man used me as a sex experiment today".

He chuckled and she smiled. It was the first time she had seen him show some genuine happiness since he arrived.

"That happen often?" He asked.

"Was a first. Not many of those anymore" she admitted.

"I'm sure there are." He added. Her face scrunched slightly, as she considered his statement.

"How do you mean?" She asked softly scooting closer to him, for warmth more than comfort, it was a crisp night.

"New house" he started. Not what she had in mind, but she went with it.

"New flat mate" she said nudging his shoulder and bumping him slightly.

"New boyfriend?" He suggested. 

Was he asking or was he stating? She wasn't sure.

"Old boyfriend. New time round."

"Ah. Been there." The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Girlfriend or wife?" Hannah asked, she thought that she may be pushing too far but he had brought it up so why not ask and see what he'd give her.

"Both" he smirked, surprised at his own openness. "Should have learnt the first time"

"This is our fourth time around" Hannah shook her head. "You think I would too. But instead I asked him to move in".

Hardy was silent for a long while before he finally spoke. "Should I leave?"

"What? Why?" Hannah asked confused. 

"I get the impression that Ben doesn't like me very much."

"Don't take it personally. You mister aren't going anywhere. You can stay as long as you need to, or want to".

She moved into his space and wrapped her arms around his waist embracing him in a hug. She wasn't sure what prompted her to make the move, she knew he wouldn't take it well, he didn't seem the type to be openly intimate. 

Alec went rigid under her touch, he hadn’t expected this and she didn’t seem as though she was going to let go any time soon. Hannah nestled her head further into his shoulder and he relaxed slightly in to her touch. 

Hannah eventually let go much to his dismay. She reached up and brushed a kiss on his cheek. "G'nite DI Hardy". She walked off, her hand running down his arm until she was too far away to be able to touch him any longer.

He cleared his throat. "Ah, yeah. Goodnight".

His fists clenched around the railing of the balcony until his knuckles turned white. He let out a long slow breath urging his growing erection to disappear. Fuck, he muttered under his breath.

This was not good.


End file.
